In Exchange for Your Love
by bleachfreaknumba1
Summary: Romano and Feliciano Vargas have come to Spain as exchange students from Italy. All they want to do here is learn and eat good food then go home but sometimes things just don't go the way you plan them to be. Like that young man they found in that alley covered in wounds? Certainly NOT part of the program.
1. Darkness

**AN: I'm starting this little story for Spamano to celebrate the end of finals! :D Writing is a great de-stresser ;) This is just an introductory paragraph/chapter for the story so please tell me if you like this!**

* * *

The alley was pitch black and dirty and night had fallen fast. A small black cat stood alone in the dark depths, eyes glinting predatorily, watching.

There was a rustle and its coal colored head turned to face the offending sound.

"Hah…. Ah… It hurts….," murmured an anguished voice.

There was a scuffling noise and brown hair burst into sudden view as the cat's yellow eyes came into contact with bright emerald green ones. Startled, the feline hissed and turned away, disappearing into the night.

"Aww.. you.. could've stayed…." said the man sadly," come.. back?"

He struggled to his feet slowly, panting heavily while clutching his side, a gaping gash near his abdomen. "Listen to me, talking to a cat," he chuckled weakly," I really am hopeless.."

He heaved a loud sigh and slumped to the ground, breathing labored. "It's all going to end here…" he sighed out," all going to end. When I'm all alone..." He looked up at the darkening sky and gave a small sad smile of regret.

"I wish I could've changed my life when I had the chance... Now it's too late.. I hope I can have another chance... Please, I won't mess it up again." A flash of lightening then nothing but the soft pattering sound of rain. Within minutes, the soft pattering became a heavy torrent that soon thoroughly soaked his hair and clothing.

And as the sky cried its tears of perpetual grief, his own salty tears fell silently to the ground as the reality of everything seeped in before everything faded into the consuming darkness.

"Embracing the abyss, everything gone 'cept Hope,

I gave her up long ago but she wouldn't leave me

Why? The end is near, no other way out

It's all a maze with one way out."


	2. Alone

**AN: Hey guys :D I guess this counts as the first chapter of the story XD Please review and I hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Be careful nii-san.. The poor man is sleeping ve~"

"But Feli. The damn dude hasn't eaten anything in three days. He needs to wake up. Yo bastard. Wake up."

There was a slight groan as the Spanish "bastard'' slowly opened eye. The first thing his emerald green eyes saw was a grumpy young man with a little brown curl to the side of his head. And to him at that moment, that little grumpy face was an angel sent from heaven itself. Antonio's eyes began to fill with tears, unable to contain the flow of emotions coursing through him.

"Woah! Don't cry! Shut up," the angry looking twin said, frowning.

"Mr.," Feli intervened," are you ok?"

"Fine," returned Antonio, ashamed of himself for crying," thank you for saving me."

"Ve~" Feli said," we couldn't just leave you there."

"Yeah, we could've," Lovino interrupted," and I fucking would've too if Feli here hadn't stopped me." Antonio looked at him curiously, tears still falling from his eyes, unsure of how to react and surprised by his rough manner.

"Hey, what's your name bastard?" Lovino asked. "Antonio," replied the handsome Spanish man with a smile and wiping his eyes, "how about yours?"

"Lovino Vargas and the nice guy here is my idiot brother Feliciano."

Antonio's face lit up as he said," Lovi, what a beautiful name!" "Don't call me that," said Lovi growled. "Nii-san, be nice," Feli reminded him. "Fine, I'll be back." Lovi left the room, seemingly angry and annoyed.

Antonio sat up quickly, then winced as he felt the stabbing pain of the wound on his side. "Careful," Feli said with a worried frown," please don't move too much. It'll open the wound again. Lovi cleaned and bandaged it for you already." "Lovi did?" Antonio asked with some surprise. "Yes," Feliciano answered," he is really worried about you, even if he doesn't show it. In fact, this is his bedroom you're in. "

Antonio opened his mouth to reply when he heard loud footsteps coming their way. The door to the bedroom opened as Lovi came in with a plateful of spaghetti, still scowling.

"Eat," he commanded. The Spaniard's stomach suddenly growled, making him realize how hungry he was. "Thank you Lovi," Antonio said happily, taking the offered food gratefully. The Italian just continued to scowl, telling him to hurry up and finish. A phone rang from somewhere from inside the house and Feliciano jumped up to go get it, leaving his older brother alone with the wounded Spaniard. There was an awkward silence between them with no sound except the sound of occasional chewing.

"So," Lovi ventured tentatively, trying to break the irritating silence," how did you end up in that damn alley anyway?" Antonio froze then continued chewing thoughtfully. A few seconds passed before he said casually," Oh just a normal street fight, nothing too big."

"Yeah, cause a normal fucking street fight is gonna leave you bleeding and dying in a dark alley," Lovi muttered sarcastically. The Spaniard was clearly hiding something, and his face plainly told that he was lying.

"You're a terrible liar you know that?" Lovi said bluntly," it's written all over your face." Antonio simply shrugged. "It's fine though," Lovi said, taking the empty plate from his hands and turning away," I don't need to know." He left Antonio alone, confused but grateful. At least he hadn't tried to continue prying into his past and secret. He'd probably tell them someday, it just wasn't the time. Feliciano returned, beaming and humming to himself.

"Antonio do you need anything?" he asked. "No, thank you though," he replied," you seem happy." "Oh yes! Ve~. I just finished talking to a good friend of mine," Feli blushed happily. "Oh, that's nice," Antonio said haltingly, suddenly feeling rather alone. Feli continued to stare off into space, happy and completely oblivious to their guest's melancholiness. "I'm a little tired…" Antonio said to Feli.

"Oh! Ok I'll let you sleep then. Good night," the younger brother beamed then left. It was only 2 in the afternoon and he had only been awake for an hour and yet he felt exhausted. The odd feeling of sadness dragged him down, a burden he couldn't shake off. He lay back down on the bed, turning slightly with his back to the door.

He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

_"Antonio!" A pale hand reached out to him, desperately calling his name."No! Please! Not you too!" he felt himself scream in agony," just a little further!" The wooden planks beneath his feet felt unbearably hot, burning his bare feet and the air was filled with noxious smoke, choking and suffocating him. The deck gave way and his outstretched hand closed in upon nothing but air as the world disappeared._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: New chappie :D Please review like always. Umm... Does it seem like it moved too fast? Please tell me if that's the case. I really wanted to get a move on with it but I might've moved it TOO fast.  
**

* * *

_"Antonio...you have to live. Leave or there'll be nothing left to save. Survive, and we'll all have a chance. Good-bye Antonio."_

He woke in the bed, eyes wide open and body unable to move. He was shivering under the thick blanket, warm and feverish to the touch. The glowing digital clock next to the bedstead read 3:13 A.M., gleaming innocently in the otherwise dark room.

He looked around the room with wary eyes. Right...he had completely forgotten that he had been saved. He was safe... and alone. A soft creak came from the direction of the doorway and soft footsteps padded in, obviously trying to be careful not to wake the supposedly sleeping occupant.

The Spaniard closed his eyes quickly, feigning sleep with hastily evened breath. A brown curl appeared with an oddly sad face attached to it. "Hey, you awake bastard?" Lovino's voice came whispering softly.

Spain didn't reply, somehow unable to bring himself to answer. He seemed content with that and sat down next to the bed. "I hate you. So much," Lovino said, his voice filled with anger and sadness,"you're so stupid. Fucking idiot."

Antonio was surprised by the sudden statement, a little hurt but mostly confused. For one, they had never met before. Had he already done something to make him hate him?

"-forgetting about everything. You don't remember a damn thing do you? Thought you were stronger than that. Much fucking stronger," continued the Italian bitterly," didn't think you could ever lose to them."

Antonio opened his eyes and slowly got up to face him. "Wh-what are you talking about?" he asked, rather confused and genuinely concerned. "Wait, you fucking bastard! You were awake?" Lovino shouted with surprise and clearly written anger.

"Yes," the bed ridden man confessed, somewhat shame-faced. "Well it looks like you're fine now. I'm leaving." The Italian got up quickly and turned to leave. Antonio reached out to grab his sleeve, a pleading look on his pale-for-a-tan face.

"What?... is there something you need?" "Yes, actually. What was that just now?" Antonio asked. "I was just talking to myself. God, am I not even fucking allowed to do that?" With that, he slipped out silently and disappeared. Antonio sighed to himself. It was too early to be up. And nothing was making sense... Hmm... Maybe he should sleep for a little while longer... (drifts off)

**5 hours later**

Antonio sat at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of strong black coffee, dark circles under his slightly bloodshot eyes. Feliciano stood in front of the stove, humming happily to himself while tending a pot of pasta.

Lovino hadn't showed, seemingly afraid of showing his face since the incident. He had apparently gone out an hour before, to "go for a walk to clear his head".

The Spaniard popped a painkiller/fever reducer into his mouth, grimacing slightly as he stood up. In an effort to steady himself, he held onto the edge of the table, face scrunched up in concentration.

"Don't overexert yourself Spain-niichan,"quipped Feli," your fever hasn't even gone down yet."

"I'm fine," Antonio said while faking a brilliant smile," I was thinking I could maybe uhh.. walk around the neighborhood a bit. It might even help me get better faster. The sooner the injury fades and I'm up and moving, the sooner I'll be able to stop troubling you guys."

"But you're no trouble at all," Feli returned kindly, his usual oddly spacey grin on his face," but if you're feeling ok, you can go. Just don't go too far."

After thanking Feli, Antonio left the house. Taking a deep breath, he put a smile on his face, determined to stay happy even if the circumstances were against him. But for some reason, the incident with Lovi disturbed him greatly, and his smile shrunk a bit.

Why? That was the important question. He didn't remember ever seeing Lovino's face before. He frowned, then felt bad about it since it seemed he had failed his resolution already.

Well, he reasoned, once he figured this out it'd be easier to focus on being happy. Some unknown force drove an unusual desire in him to find out how Lovi had known him previously and what relationship they had shared.

The Italian had been very familiar with him that time, completely unafraid to tell him exactly what he thought. Probably because he thought he had been asleep then though. Still. He wanted to know.

So, set on finding out, Antonio went off to find Lovino.


End file.
